


Letters

by mari681



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Letters, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari681/pseuds/mari681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Lily was pregnant with Snape's son but forced into marriage with James. Complete cover-up story. The night that Lily died, Snape was about to take her and Harry to live with him.</p><p>Most of the letters are g-rated, but towards the middle they get r-rated, and then back down.</p><p>Okay, so the letters got posted in one fell swoop 'cause the 25th is my birthday. I have ideas for little Harry growing with Severus, but you have to tell me if you want them cleaned up and posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr version at http://lettersless.tumblr.com/ . I will try to add more background stuff as posts in between the letters on tumblr. Just trying something new.

_Dear... Oh, Sev._

_I know you believe me to have betrayed you, but I haven’t. Albus forbade me to tell you, and, before I knew it, was married to JAMES. Can you believe it? I am, technically, Mrs. Potter. Ugh. James is a sweet boy, but he isn’t you, darling._

_How am I writing this? Albus isn’t as smart as he thought, and I am not the youngest Charms Mistress for nothing. Just as you are the youngest Potions Master. We make quite a pair, don’t we? But! I digress. I charmed a quill that no compulsion, not even the imperious, can work through. It writes the truth, no matter what. So, yes, you smart boy, I used veritaserum as a component. It is essentially veritaserum in quill format, so to speak._

_I digress again. Sev, come rescue me. If you can’t come, I am sending you a quill to use, if that old fool or the bastard has compulsions on you._

_Yours... No, Love,_

_Lilly_   



	2. Chapter 2

_My Lilly._

_I blamed James, not you, my love. Is that idiot treating you right? He had better not lay so much as a finger on you. Why did the old fool insist you marry his golden boy? Was I good enough to spy for him, but not to marry one of his precious Gryffindors?_

_That brings up the next point. I am sorry, my queen, but I cannot come get you. The ‘bastard’, as you call him, has me brewing him potions 24/7 now that we are out of Hogwarts, and I have my mastery. As soon as it is done, I will release you from your cage._

_Write soon, my love._

_ Severus _


	3. Chapter 3

_Severus,_

_Be careful. The old fool just told us to be wary. According to him, the bastard is about to make a move. Don’t you dare give him any hint that you are not loyal to him. I have supported you in this since school, so don’t waste our efforts._

_And, my love, don’t worry about Jamie. He and I have an... agreement. Rather, he met my wand just as he did in school.  I... have something to tell you, love, but it can wait till I can see you once again._

_Did you say_ marry _? Was that one of your slytherin questions? Remember, I am just a lowly gryffindor, so you will have to make it clearer._

_Lilly_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Hah!_

_Lowly gryffindor my ass.  You are no more a proper gryffindor then Pettigrew is. And I hope to merlin that Potter never trusts Pettigrew with your safety._

_But, yes, my dearest it was a question. Once you are away from Potter, once all this is done, will you marry me?_

_Always yours,_

_ Severus _


	5. 3 months

_Yes!_

_A thousand times yes. Do you even have to ask? And... Love, are you sitting down? I decided I don’t want you to hear from another source. And you will, oh, you will. The old fool is gloating about it, because he doesn’t know the truth. Sadly, I can say that Potter is the only who knows this truth, and it’ll stay that way._

_Sev, love, darling, we are going to have a baby. Yes, Sev. A child. You and I, parents. Imagine that!_

_Awaiting your reply,_

_ Lilly _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to the casino today, sso y'all get this a bit earlier today.

_Oh, Lills!_

_What a wonderful miracle. No, you are my miracle. You are wonderful._

_I’ll come get you two as soon as you say, bollocks with the bastard and the old fool._

_Speechless,_

_ Your Sev _


	7. Chapter 7

_No!_

_Severus Tobias Snape, no! You stay right where you are, you hear me? Don’t make me send a howler. If you come get me, we’ll have to go on the run from both sides, and I don’t want that for our little boy or girl._

_No, you stay there, and help bring down the bastard. The little one and I are safe here, even with Jamie. He knows better than to try anything with me._

_I do love you, and miss you,_

_ Lilly _


	8. Chapter 8

_But,_

_I miss you, Lilly. And I don’t want to miss any part of our childs’ life. And, more importantly, how can I trust Potter to keep you safe? Especially if he knows that the child is mine._

_Somedays I wish you would send a howler, if only so I could hear your voice once more._

_Love,_

_Severus_

 

 


	9. 4 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is where it starts to earn its' rating, though it isn't explicit till their next letter.

_Love,_

_I am a bit over 4 months gone, and am enclosing a picture of little Snape. Of little boy Snape, I should say. Yes, a boy! Isn’t that wonderful? He’ll have your hair, I’m sure._

_What do you think? Did we do well? I think we did. I know we certainly had fun creating him._

_I so wish to hear you voice Sev. Jamie has a voice that just drones on and on. And... I miss your hands. And your touch. At night, I dream of you._

_Do you dream of me?_

_ Lil _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied. A few more letters to go before we get into the smut.

_Darling,_

_You are wonderful. I’ve said it once, and I will say it again. To think that we have created such a tiny person! And, I hope he only inherits my hair. God forbid if he inherited my nose._

_Yes, I dream of you nightly. I dream of kissing your lips once again. I dream of feeling your warmth press against me. I dream of running your silky hair through my fingers._

_Missing you,_

_Severus_

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

_Love,_

_I hope you dream of more than that. I would be insulted if you hadn’t. After all, in spite of my pregnacy - with your child - I hope you still find my attractive. To that end, I have enclosed a picture of myself._

_Awaiting your smart reply,_

_Lilly Evans_

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annd here's the smut. I hope it is okay - it's the first sex scene I've wrote. And if it is overly sappy/romantic, I blame Sev. :P

_Lil,_

_How could you ever think I wouldn’t find you attractive? I love you for more than your looks, you know._

_And I hope you also know that you are evil. Very evil. Why else would have you enclosed a nude picture of yourself without warning me? Lucius was sitting next to me, and nearly saw it. And then I had to get rid of him quickly so I could take care of something that you caused._

_If I was with you, love, I would worship you from head to toe. I would lay you down on our bed, and remove your clothes, one by one. Then, I would kiss you softly, before turning my attentions to... other matters. I would nibble down your neck to your lovely large, round breasts,  caressing the tip one one with my tongue, while I take the other in my hand. As your nipple pebbles, I would slowly take it in my mouth, and suckle on you, like our child will in less than five months. My other hand would slowly, gently, rub down to your waist, where you are rounded with our child, and there it would stay, caressing your pregnant belly. I would then switch my mouth to your other breast, paying an equal amount of attention to it. Once I have both of your breasts slicked with my saliva, I would trail kisses down your body and past your waist, to bury my nose in your scent, in your dripping mound._

_After memorizing your scent, I would lick around your entrance, my tongue bypassing it with short strokes, until I found your nub, which  I would kiss on as my finger took the place of my tongue._

_As my finger slides over your wet entrance, moist with my saliva and your juices, I would let it slip in, almost by accident, making you gasp. When you gasp, I would smirk up at you fondly, letting my finger slip into you again, this time staying in place as I run the pad of my finger along your walls. As you start to moan, I would remove my finger, bringing it up to you lips for you to taste. You would draw it into your mouth and suck on it, savoring your own lovely flavour. I would withdraw my finger, and then claim you mouth with a fierce kiss, pressing against you with care for our growing child. As we kiss, I flip us over, so you are laying on top of me. I would help you sit up, and guide you to lower yourself onto my hard cock. As you rocked against me, I would run my hands along your sides, supporting you._

_I wouldn’t last long, having waited for so long to finally touch you. We would come together, you and I, and I would lower you down, rolling onto our sides, still connected, and we would exchange gentle kisses._

_I so miss you, my love._

_Sev_

 

 


	13. 5 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd Lillys' reply to Sevs' letter.

_You are so smart my Sev._

_Who is evil? You are. I at least told you about the picture. You didn’t give me any warning at all. I had to chase Jamie out of the room with stinging hexes, because I was too lazy to get up - It’s getting harder to get out of chairs, even at just 5 months. And then, I locked the door with the strongest charm I knew._

_Why? Because I was already dripping wet with the first line, knowing where you were headed.  As I read - with the letter floating in the air via a levitation charm - I allowed myself to trail my hands along my body, following your path. Oh, Sev. My breasts are so tender and sensitive by now, that the slightest touch makes me shiver, and any deliberate touch makes me moan. By the time I reached to caress my belly, with our unborn child, I was moaning out loud, not caring if anyone heard. When I started fingering my slit, I collapsed on the sofa from pleasure. When I thought of your hard cock, I couldn’t help but imagine what I would do if I was there. If I was there, I would sit on the edge of our bed, and pull you closer to me, mouthing over your clothed cock,  then nuzzling it as I reach up for your zipper. I unzip your pants slowly, and reach my thumbs under the waistband and pull them off. You and I both know that you go commando, so I have instant access to your hard cock. I mouth at the tip, before suckling on it like a lollipop, gradually pulling you deeper. As your hands fist in the sheets beside me, I reach out for them and place them in my hair, encouraging you to pull me in closer. You know I like you to fuck my mouth. Then as you get closer, you pull out of my mouth, and cum all over my pregnant belly, staking your claim on both me and our child._

_Only yours,_

_ Lil _


	14. 6 months

_Lilly?_

_Oh, Lilly, I’m sorry it took so long. And I’m sorry I told the bastard the prophecy. The old fool made me, because the bastard was questioning my loyalty. I never expected..._

_Forgive me?_

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, that even though Sev is a spy, he is still relatively young. So pardon his panic.  
> And I have a tumblr which I keep background stuff for this story - information that I know, and my headcannons for this story, that I'm not sure will ever get explained in the actual story.  
> http://letterlessbs.tumblr.com/

_LILLY!_

_Why aren’t you answering me? The old fool promised me that he would get my letters to you.  Are you okay?_

_ Severus _


	16. Chapter 16

_Lilly,_

_Where are you? The old fool has said you don’t want to talk to me, that you are too caught up with your pregnancy. I know that isn’t true. Please talk to me?_

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

_Lilly?_

_You are worrying me. I’ve sent this through the goblins, for they can get past any ward, though it takes time - perhaps up to three months, though I hope it won’t. I don’t trust the old fool anymore. I know you would have answered if you received my letters._

_Please respond?_

_ Your Sev _


	18. 1 month

_Sev,_

_Oh, love. I miss you! I was worried the bastard had found you out. Its’ been four months since you sent your letter, according to the date on it. Four months without contact. Sev, I had our child! I had to name him without you, so I named him after my father - Harry - and, you’ll hate his middle name, but I named him ‘James’. Sev, I want Jamie to be little Harrys’ god-father. I know you hate each other, but after we lost contact, I had to talk to someone, and Jamie was the only one. He was there for me, Sev. Not that I blame you, but..._

_Don’t worry, my love. Do you know why I call him ‘Jamie’? It turns out that one Harry James Potter is gay... Well, bisexual. Yes, as in likes both men and women... And guess who he is seeing, and right under the old fools nose! One Sirius Orion Black, of all people. Who would have guessed? He is more like my girlfriend than a threat to you. And I would never leave you, my love._

_I’ve enclosed pictures of little Harry James Snape, both glamoured and unglamoured. He has your hair, my love, he came out with a full head of hair. And his eyes were my green, even from birth. Love, I think our little boy is going to something special. I know it._

_Mother of your child,_

_ Lilly _


	19. Chapter 19

_Lilly,_

_Our son is gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous, just like his mother. I grieve that my letters take nearly 4 weeks to send to you via the goblins, while I get yours only a day or two after you send them. In four months, our son will surely be sitting up on his own, possibly even crawling. Is he babbling yet? I despise having to miss out on his growth. And I miss you too._

_My Love, I would perhaps hope that his godparents be someone more... mature than that idiotic pair, but, if it is as you say, and they have been treating you well, I cannot complain. I only have two requests to make of you. One, please make sure that their silly antics do not pass on to him. Two... I want the Malfoys to be his other set of godparents. Lucius has been my friend since school, and though you don't know it, he is a spy as well. In case something would go wrong, Lucius would have a better chance of protecting Harry than Potter and the mutt. And they have a son close to Harrys' age as well._

_Lills, I will not respond to the ridiculousness of Potter being bisexual until I can do so in public, and to his face. However, I am glad you have found a friend in him, even if I despise him._

_Do not forget me, or let our son not know me?_

_Sev_


	20. 5 months, December

_You know,_

_Sev, I love you. Forever and ever. I wouldn't put up with this ridiculousness for anyone else. Perhaps, in another universe, there is another Lilly Evans that hates you for one of the silly things you did in school. Perhaps there is another Lilly that fall for_ Potter _, and that you pine for in secret._

 _But, love, that is not me. I forgave you for your_ _idiotic '_ mudblood _' comment. I agreed to keep our relationship a secret so you could be safe. I didn't complain when the old fool asked you to spy on the bastard in return for your becoming the youngest potions master. Bloody Hell, love, I would be a hypocrite if I did. I pretended to marry Potter just so I could join the order - as much as I am regretting it now._

_We all make mistakes, darling. And we are working on fixing them._

_Don't complain, love. You get the letters as soon as I send them, but yours have to go through the goblins every time you send a new one. So, in essence, I am getting the outdated letters. And, yes, if you trust the Malfoys', they can be the other godparents._

_And, yes, the boys know better than to mess with our son or I after the one stunt they pulled on me - they put hair dye in my shampoo. My shampoo! Or, should I say, they tried to put dye in it. I was prepared, and the bottles I use are charmed to banish anything other than a certain shampoo, and banish into the paired bottles - which, of course were Jamies' and Siris' shampoo bottles. They ended up with bright pink hair. Oh, how I laughed, and even Harry laughed._

_Speaking of the little devil. Yes, I called our son a devil. I am sending pictures. The other day, he somehow managed to get ahold of poor Persephone. Sev, he was holding onto her like a snowy owl pillow. She was a good owl, though, and didn't scratch at all, merely laid there as a pillow until we managed to extricate her. You should feed her some bacon when you get this letter._

_Harry loved the snow as well, waving his chubby little hands as he sat up in it._

_And, Sev. Harry_ will _know you. Jamie dragged out the Potter Pensieve from his ancestral Gringotts vault, and Harry and I use it all the time._

_Miss you!_

_Lilly_


	21. Chapter 21

_Fine, Love,_

_I won't complain about the letters - if you'll allow me to come get you two. I was trying to avoid this scenario, but I can't wait until the war is over. Who knows how long it'll take? One year? Two years? Ten? I just can't wait that long._

_I know you don't want to live on-the-run, and neither do I. I have a plan, though._ _So, if you'll allow me, I will take steps. I already have taken some. By the time you receive this, my grandfather will know of our son, and be willing to embrace us into the_ oh-so-lovely _familial bosom. The vulture has been waiting until I produce a heir, just waiting, because I am the last child of the Prince bloodline. He may have disinherited my mother, and abandoned her to her choices, but he always expected that she would come running back, and he would have taken her back, but... You know. My mother was too stubborn and proud to ask him for anything. And he was too stubborn and proud to admit that he was wrong to disinherit her._

_And I am not my mother, may she rest in peace. While the Princes' have dark leanings, their philosophy is solely towards the darker magics and not pureblood supremacy - though they... do not agree with marrying muggles, as you well know from my family situation. And, as you know, I agree with them that all magics should be permissible, not just those the ministry say are 'light' spells._

_But I digress. As I was saying, my grandfather will happily take us in - if I agree to be his heir, which I will for our son and for you, and there are Prince estates all over the world, even in America._

_Please let me come get you before this year is out?_

_Sev_


	22. 9 months, April

_Love,_

_Yes, alright. If you are sure that we will have a proper home. And... Can we take Jamie and Siri? Perhaps Remy? Harry calls them his unca Tag, Mu (Yes, as in Mutt!), and Wof. They grow on you, I swear. Like pets, actually. And Harry is a good judge of character, my love. He cries whenever the old fool or Pettigrew tries to hold him - Not that either get much of a chance. Pettigrew is just... Slimey. Jamie trusts him, but I don't._

_Our son is talking and walking already, love. Precocious just like his parents. And I'm sorry, but Jamie and Siri have rubbed off on him quite a bit. I think I should have named him Hades, he is just so obsessed with poor Persephone. Everytime they are in a room together, and I turn my back, he somehow has her held tightly in his arms. Admittedly, she seems to be fine with him, and he hasn't broken any of her wing feathers, but... It is a bit odd. I would have thought your son would be obsessed with snakes._

_I am sending more pictures, of course._

_I'm still not sure about your grandfather. Will it be safe for Harry? Will he love him, or is he one of the purebloods that happily crucio their children for the slightest mistake?_

_Yours,_

_Lill_


	23. Chapter 23

_Lil,_

_Mutt, seriously? I wish I could kiss you. And, yes, we can take them along. I wouldn't deprive our son of his favorite pets. Just tell them to be ready._

_My grandfather agrees to my plan, and we'll be ready soon. I can come get you Oct. 31st, and the Goblins have agreed to help. Just be ready, and be careful, love._

_Oh, my grandfather has fallen in love with Harry - Or Hades, as he insists he be called. I showed him all the pictures, and he insisted on the story behind the one with Persephone, so I told him all, including your comment. And now, he insists that Hades is a more proper name for the Prince name. I'm sorry, love._

_He'll spoil Harry rotten, but otherwise won't harm him._

_Will you be ready? I'm counting the days._


	24. 13 months, August

_Yes,_

_We'll be ready, love. Only two more months, so we can get caught up then._

_We love you!_

_Lilly_


	25. October 31st.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death. Sadness. Uncertainty as to whether it was Dumbledore or Voldemort who killed the Potters.

Severus gaped in horror at the house where his family was. Half of it was crumbling, and the door was hanging open. No, no, it couldn't be.

He sighed in relief when he saw a figure coming out with a bundle in its' arms, but his relief was crushed when he saw it was the old fool. He knew he wasn't supposed to be there, but he had backup in the form of his grandfather. "Dumbledore!" he called, stepping out of the shadows. "What happened?"

The fool gazed at him with sorrow. Hah, as if he actually cared. "My dear boy, I'm afraid Vo..."

"Don't!" Severus cut him off. "Just tell me, is that Harry? Is Lilly alive?"

The old man didn't speak, but looked down at the bundle.

Severus choked back a howl of grief, but that was enough of an answer for him, and he reached for the bundle. "Give me him, Dumbledore. Now."

"No, Severus. He belongs with his family in such a time of grief."

Now, now the old Lord Prince spoke up. "Albus. If you will not give my grandson his son, then give me my heir, else I will have you arrested for line theft. And if that comes out, all your secrets will." he smirked, a smirk that was nearly invisible in the darkness. "I know your secrets. I knew Gellert. I knew  _your father_. If you try and fight me, you will be burned."

"Lord Prince," spoke Albus. "I am afraid you are mistaken. This is the Potter heir." he responded, clearly thinking the other old man had gone senile.

"That may be. I heard that his mother and the... previous Potter scion were quite good friends. But that is clearly my grandsons', and thus, the Prince, heir. He has the raven black hair - " he said in an aside to Severus, clearly meant to be heard by all, "- tell me when Potters' have ever had anything other than brown hair -" then he continued in a harsh tone, pulling his wand. "I mean it, Dumbledore. I will not fail my family again."

Dumbledore glanced between the three, the babe in his arms, the grief-stricken Severus, and the Lord Prince, before nodding, and looking down, handing over the baby. "Fine. But I will get him as soon as the wills are read. I'm sure the  _Lady Potter_ will make all clear in her will." he said, stressing the title.

Severus laughed bitterly, as he gently took Harry. "Oh, you fool. Lilly gave a copy to the goblins, as did Pot... Jamie. All will be made clear, but in our favor, not yours."

Severus apparated away, holding Harry, leaving his grandfather behind. Lord Prince glared at Albus. "You have made an enemy, old man. The Princes' declare a blood-feud on the Line of Dumbledore, and I will not rest until the last is slain. I swear this on my wand and my magic." with that, he turned on his heel and apparated away.

As soon as the crack cleared, another was heard, and a wild-eyed Sirius appeared. "Albus!" he pled. "James?"

Albus looked at him. "I'm afraid not, my dear boy."

Sirius gulped, tears rolling down his face. "T...t...then, Harry? Lilly?"

Albus shook his head. "No, no one survived. I saw..." here, Albus paused for a second, unnoticed by the grieving Sirius. "... Peter leaving the house just as I arrived."

"Pettigrew!" growled Sirius, then he vanished with a crack, leaving behind a smirking Albus. He would get control of Harry and the Potter fortune after all.


End file.
